Pies przestaje szczekać wiosną
by Atris-12
Summary: Miniaturka o Cameron - raz już kochała i świat się zawalił. Do ilu razy sztuka?


Pisane to to było przy baaardzo długiej playliście, ale głównie proponuję "Chciałbym umrzeć przy tobie" - Myslovitz (tekst miałam wpleść gdzieś, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowałam) i "The Heart asks for pleasure first" - Michael Nyman.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p>Do mieszkania naprzeciwko ktoś się wprowadza. Balkon tuż obok naraz zapełnia się kwiatami, krzesłami, stolikiem, mężczyzną i psem. Irytującym, szczekającym godzinami psem.<p>

~.~

_- Moja najsłodsza, ukochana księżniczka._

_- Kocham cię, tatusiu._

_- Ja ciebie też, księżniczko._

_- Wyjdziesz za mnie?_

_~.~_

Po miesiącu jej cierpliwość się kończy. Kiedy puka lekko do połyskujących nowością, sosnowych drzwi i nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi, zaczyna ze zniecierpliwieniem bębnić w nie pięścią. W oddali wciąż słychać szczekanie.

Drzwi otwierają się powoli, ukazując zmęczoną twarz o podkrążonych oczach, i na chwilę głos zamiera jej w gardle. A potem znów słyszy szczek i jej usta wykrzywia grymas złości.

- Proszę coś zrobić z tym psem – żąda i nawet jej samej jej głos wydaje się dziwnie szorstki i niemiły. On jednak nie jest urażony. Uśmiecha się do niej ponuro i kiwa głową.

- Przepraszam – mówi. Brzmi tak słabo i cicho, że czuje na gardle uścisk poczucia winy. Mamrocze „do widzenia" i szybko wraca do mieszkania. Choć pies cichnie, ona i tak szczelnie zamyka drzwi prowadzące na balkon, a potem wszystkie okna w przylegającym do niego pokoju. Jest gorąco, ale da sobie radę. Bo choćby nawet ten pies znów zaczął szczekać, i szczekał dwa razy głośniej i bardziej uciążliwie, ona nie chce znów spojrzeć temu dziwnemu mężczyźnie w oczy.

~.~

_- Księżniczko._

_- Tato, nie._

_- Córeczko._

_- Żegnaj._

_- Zadzwonię._

_- Nie odbiorę._

_- A ja i tak zadzwonię._

_~.~_

Kiedy rano siedzi przy kuchennym oknie i w dłoniach trzyma kubek z ożywczą kawą, on spaceruje z psem po małym skwerku przed blokiem. Obserwuje wtedy jego spokojne, ostrożne ruchy, jego zmęczoną – ale rankami trochę mniej – twarz i jego błyszczące radością oczy.

Raz się potyka. Siedzi wtedy przez chwilę na chodniku, jakby zdziwiony, a potem podchodzi do niego jego pies i trąca jego ramię nosem. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się słabo i wplata palce w beżowe futro. Powoli wstaje, opierając się lekko na zwierzaku.

A ona patrzy, nawet nie zwróciwszy uwagi, że kubek wypadł z jej rąk. Jego zawartość rozlała się, brudząc jej nowe spodnie.

Kawa była już zimna.

~.~

- _Chciałbym żebyś przyjechała na święta._

_- Może znajdę czas._

_- Księżniczko…_

_- Tato._

_- W takim razie do świąt?_

_- Tak tato, do świąt._

_(nie znalazła.)_

_~.~_

Dźwięk dzwonka odbija się echem w jej głowie. Pies nie szczeka, gdy drzwi uchylają się powoli, znów ukazując tą samą, zmęczoną twarz.

- Czy…? – zaczyna niepewnie, a ona wyciąga w jego stronę dłonie, w których trzyma owinięty papierem śniadaniowym talerz.

- Nie, wszystko jest w porządku – zapewnia, starając się uśmiechnąć. Poczucie winy za ostatni raz wciąż ściska ją za gardło. – Przepraszam. I przyniosłam ciasto z truskawkami.

On także się uśmiecha, a jego twarz staje się jaśniejsza. Patrzy jej przez kilka sekund w oczy, a potem odsuwa się od drzwi, wpuszczając ją do środka.

- To dobrze. Lubimy truskawki.

~.~

- _Tato, zakochałam się._

_- Czy…?_

_- Tak._

_- Został mu tylko rok._

_- Wiem._

_- Księżniczko…_

_- Kocham go._

_- Dasz sobie radę?_

_- Pomożesz mi?_

_- Oczywiście._

_- Więc dam sobie radę._

_~.~_

Nocami znów zdarza jej się trzymać za rękę jedynego mężczyznę, w którym była kiedykolwiek zakochana. Za każdym razem umiera. A ona za każdym razem umiera wraz z nim.

Wtedy budzi ją szczekanie.

~.~

_- Tato, przyjadę na święta._

_~.~_

Czasami wieczorami ma zwyczajnie dość samotności w zamkniętym pokoju, do którego i tak docierają odgłosy szczekającego psa.

- Znów mam ciasto. Czy mogę…? – Wita ją ta sama, zmęczona twarz, znów rozjaśniająca się na jej widok. Mężczyzna wpuszcza ją do środka, patrząc na nią, jakby wiedział, dlaczego przyszła.

- Zawsze jesteś u mnie mile widziana – mówi później, gdy oboje zanurzają wreszcie łyżeczki w galaretce.

- Tak, tak. Chciałbyś tylko więcej truskawek.

Kai uśmiecha się i cienie spod jego oczu znikają. Wygląda odrobinę zdrowiej. Rzuca psu jedną z truskawek wykrojonych z galaretki. Przez chwilę oboje patrzą, jak zwierzak podnosi się na drżących łapach i połyka owoc. Dociera do właściciela i kładzie się u jego stóp.

Ona podnosi wtedy głowę i spogląda na Kaia. – Co się z wami dzieje?

- Umieramy.

~.~

_- Znalazłam pracę w New Jersey. _

_- Cieszę się. A jak sobie radzisz?_

_- Znalazłam pracę w New Jersey._

_- To już wiem. Księżniczko?_

_- Tato, ja już dłużej nie mogę._

_- Przyjedź na weekend. _

_- Dobrze, tato._

_~.~_

- A co dzieje się z tobą? – pyta któregoś wieczora, gdy ona jest zbyt zmęczona, by unikać odpowiedzi. Siedzą w głębokich fotelach i wsłuchują się w ciche dźwięki fortepianu.

- Michael Nyman przeszedł sam siebie, nie sądzisz? – Próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę, komentując utwór. Kai wpatruje się w nią, nic nie mówiąc. – On umarł – mówi w końcu martwym – jak jej mąż – głosem.

- Kto?

- Jedyny mężczyzna, którego kochałam.

~.~

_- Ktoś wprowadził się do tego pustego mieszkania obok mnie._

_- Powinnaś zachować się jak tradycyjna pani domu._

_- ?_

_- Upiec ciasto i powitać tego kogoś w sąsiedztwie._

_- Jego pies ciągle szczeka._

_- Truskawkowe powinno być dobre._

_- Nie daje mi spać._

_- Sezon na truskawki właśnie się zaczął._

_- Nie mogę się skupić._

_- Większość ludzi uwielbia truskawki._

_- Tato…_

_- Czy jest przystojny?_

_- Tato!_

_- Ciasto truskawkowe powinno być dobre._

_~.~_

- Robert mnie kocha – wyznaje kiedyś, gdy we trójkę leżą na kanapie. Ona opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, podczas gdy on przeczesuje lekko palcami jej włosy. Pies – Berry – rozpycha się pomiędzy ich nogami.

- Wiem.

- Wiesz? – pyta, unosząc się na łokciach i spoglądając na niego z góry. Wciąż wygląda lepiej, niż gdy go zobaczyła po oraz pierwszy, ale widzi w jego twarzy powracające zmęczenie. Serce zamiera jej w piersi.

- To oczywiste. Ciebie tak łatwo pokochać. – Przez chwilę przygryza wargi, a potem nachyla się i przyciska swoje czoło do jego. Berry porusza się niespokojnie, ale nie wstaje.

~.~

- _Tato…_

_- Co się stało, księżniczko? Nie płacz._

_- Tato…_

_- Czy on też…?_

_- Tak, on też umiera. Jestem lekarzem i nie mogę nic zrobić. Jestem tak cholernie bezsilna!_

_- Kochasz go?_

_- …nie._

_~.~_

- Nie wolno ci mnie kochać. – Ma zaciśnięte wargi i nie patrzy na nią. Wpatruje się w coś za oknem, choć okno jest przecież zaparowane.

- Ale…

- Nie. – Ucina. Jego głos jest ostry. Ostry i zmęczony. Ona pochodzi do niego i delikatnie całuje. – Kocham cię.

- Nie uważasz, że to trochę niesprawiedliwe?

- Nie uważasz, że umierający mogą sobie pozwolić na niesprawiedliwość? – Berry podnosi pyszczek i spogląda na swojego pana. Kai klepie ją lekko po głowie. Oboje zauważają, jak trudno jej zaczerpnąć oddech.

- Żadne z was nie umrze. Nie pozwalam.

- Nie wolno ci mnie kochać.

- Więc nie będę. Będę za tobą szaleć.

~.~

_- Tato? Skłamałam._

_- Wiem, księżniczko._

_- Kocham go. Kocham jak idiotka._

_- Wiem._

_- Przyjedziesz?_

_- Będę za szesnaście godzin._

_- Dziękuję._

_~.~_

Pies przestaje szczekać wiosną.

~.~

_- Już niedługo?_

_- Tak._

_- Dasz sobie radę?_

_- Pomożesz mi?_

_- Oczywiście._

_- Więc znów dam sobie radę._

_~.~_

Uśmiecha się przez łzy. _Ostatni raz jest przytomny_, odbijają się echem w jej głowie słowa Jamesa. Patrzy więc na tą ukochaną, wymęczoną twarz i znów ściska dłoń. A ukochany znów umiera. Ona umiera wraz z nim.

- Przepraszam, ale jednak cię kocham.

Świat nie kończy się bez zapowiedzi. Nie kończy się raz, bezpowrotnie. Kończy się po raz drugi. I znów nikt tego nie zauważa. Nie ma krzyków, płaczu, szlochów. Świat nie kończy się pośród akompaniamentu rozrywanej blachy, walących się budynków, wybuchów wulkanów, spadających gwiazd, huraganów, tajfunów. Świat kończy się po raz drugi z ostatnim świszczącym oddechem Kaia.

~.~

_- Kochanie, damy sobie radę._

_- Wiem, tato._

_- Ten Robert to dobry chłopak._

_- Wiem, tato._

_- Planuje poprosić cię o rękę._

_- Wiem, tato._

_- Zgodzisz się?_

_- Nie wiem, czy potrafiłabym przejść przez to trzeci raz._

_- On jest bezpieczny. Jest dobry. Jest inny._

_- Nie wiem, czy potrafię go pokochać._

_- Nie musisz. Nie tym razem._

_- Tato..._

_- Chcę żebyś była szczęśliwa._

_~.~_

- Wyjdziesz za mnie?


End file.
